The present invention relates to an attachment element for fixing an object, e.g. a tube or cable, to a wall, wherein a shaft of the fasting element can be inserted into a hole in the wall and fixed to the interior surface of the hole via at least one projection projecting from the surface of the shaft, wherein the object can be fixed to a bracket or holder that is located outside the hole with the attachment element inserted in the hole, which bracket is connected or connectable to the shaft, wherein the shaft is substantially plate-shaped and, on its end facing the interior of the hole, is formed with two oppositely oriented projections or protrusions which project from the shaft oppositely to the direction of insertion of the shaft into the hole, are prestressed in the direction to the interior surface of the hole, and whose projecting lengths exceed a clear width of the interior surface of the hole prior to their insertion into the hole.